Happiness
by pewdiesuno
Summary: A fruk fanfiction ( the art is mine )


It was a nice sunny day in the 10th century and just an ordinary day for little France. The birds were singing the flowers were blooming and little France was taking a stroll through a green field, he was wearing his usual cute dress , the wind hitting it making it wave like a blue ocean wave. As he was walking through it and enjoying his time on earth his peace was disturbed by a small distant cry. France looked around , his long gold hair wave as the wind blew, then his eyes caught a sight of a tree in the distance. France slowly approached the possible source of the cry and sure enough the cries got louder. At the base of the tree he saw a ball of blankets , France got to his knees and unwrapped one of the blankets cautiously. His blue eyes widened as he saw.. him .. a baby with blond spiked hair ,beautiful green eyes just like the field they were on. He also had a pair of huge bushy eyebrows which made France smile. He slowly stroked the baby's cheek with his finger while examining the newborn and his expressions. Somehow he knew this baby will piss him off a lot in the future but now he didn't care, he took The baby in his arms then layed back on the tree and looked at the sky.

A few years have passed since they met each other.

Little england was staring at a lake looking at himself "this blows , I tried so hard to grow my hair out but it just worn cooperate.. " england raised his hands trembling " no I won't give up ! I can try to become cool like France !" He said proudly to himself. Just then he heard a voice calling him from afar

" hey Britain~ "

"It's france's voice! " said england as he turned around to look at the other approaching him from the end of the green field. France waved his hand in the air, he was wearing his usual beautiful blue dress and his hair looked prettier than ever. And he could hear it.. his obnoxious laugh coming closer.

"What the hell!!!?? You look like a girl !" England yelled at him " well chap are you going to tell my why are you dressed like my aunt " england asked the other angrily

France then looked at him " this is e new fashion " France said as he played with his hair " everybody tries to dress like this in my place now ~ " he finished. He then started spinning around "if I spin around like this I look just like a beautiful flower ~" France complimented himself. "Pretty dresses aren't my thing but you go girl, I prefer clothes that make me feel like a man." England said. France then stopped spinning around and looked at england.

"What..?you can't see how absolutely fabulous I look in blue..? " France said then pulled what it seemed to be another fancy outfit. "Too bad ..I have this cherry top.." said France chowing the piece of clothing to the younger nation " for real..? Hey ! That looks like my size !!" England said surprised. France then placed the top on his head as if he was about to wear it. "Don't worry about it I can always try to wear it like a mantalay with arms" he finished as he struggled. England then charged to him " wait! Don't stretch up the neck like bafoon I'll wear it !!!" England said in panic mode waving his tiny hands.

"Honhonhon~ " France laughed as he handed the top to England. " I knew you would like it ~ anyway , I'm going to find spain and show him my fabulous dress honhonhon ~" France finished and left, bouncing away leaving england alone.

England sighed and looked at the expense piece of clothing. "France got this ..just for me..? Why would he do it? "England asked himself then shook his head " no! France would never ..or .. would he.." england was confused.. why would the other nation get him such a nice gift , it's not like they are friends.. are they ..? England sat under a tree contemplated.

Hours passed and england finally decided. He is going to wear it! England took off his normal cloak and replaced it with the cute cherry red top. Then he walked towards the near by lake and took a good look of himself. While looking at his reflection something was wrong .. his eyes .. they were wet .. he .. no .. was he crying ? Why ..? England was so confused, was he experiencing ..love? Was he loved..? Suddenly as he was about to cry out he heard it.. the laugh. He can't see me like this ! England thought. But it was too late. " oh Britain ~ " France stoped suddenly upon looking at little England. " I see you are wearing my present ~ honhon~ now turn around so I can see you " but england didn't move and that only made France wine " come on mon Cher ~ " england slowly turned half way around looking up at France with hot tears running down his cheeks. France then froze at the sight. " d..dummy " england said quietly. France slowly smiled and his eyes started watering. England turned around , his eyes wide. Why was FRANCE crying ?! With that more confusion came upon england. As he was asking himself meaningless questions France surprised him with .. a hug..? At first it felt weird, england had never been hugged before, it was a new sensation for him .. a nice one. England for the first time felt .. safe , like nothing could hurt him. England slowly closed his eyes and just like that he was asleep , in the others embrace.

England woke up. "Where am I...?" He asked quietly. He looked around, he was in the confiance room alone. He must have fallen asleep during the meeting. It was the first time he had done this but it was way better than listening to America babbling about his burgers and guns.

England sighed. Why did he had that dream- or flashback again.. he brought his hand to his face massaging his temples. Another sigh escaped him then looked at his feet. His vision was getting blurry as his eyes filled with tears just like that day.. england started weeping, he knew he is never going to feel what he felt back then. Happiness. Love. He knew he missed frances embrace but .. he knew .. never again..


End file.
